Tribute to (Pokemon)
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: A tribute to my favorite pokemon characters. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form
1. 1: Grovyle

The way he moved and the way he attacked was very perfect. He never skipped a beat, always moving very gracefully across the battlefield. His attacks never missed. They never did nothing: They always did something, whether that be a status condition or actual damage.

He was caring and compassionate. He always put the welfare of others above his. I often had to tell him to heal himself and not me or my partner. I also had to tell him to get some rest even though he insisted that he could be the lookout for the remainder of the night.

He was the best thing in the world to us. Not only was he a very good addition to our team, he also kept out spirits high. But, all good things must come to an end. In desperation, he sacrificed himself in order for us to continue our mission. He took our enemy and his minions back to the future, leaving the time gears for us to use in Temporal Tower.

I will never forget the day he did that. Both of us still miss him. I sometimes dream that he somehow comes back to the past but I know that's just a dream. I wish he was still here, but at the same time I know he's keeping peace in the future. For the sake of all of us in the past. Maybe someday we will see him, but we know it won't be anytime soon.

Arceus bless you Grovyle! Both of us will (and do) miss you!


	2. 2: Wartortle

He ran fearlessly away from civilization, away from the ones who betrayed him. His trainer and fellow teammates had done something unspeakable. Not only had they shred his only tie to his best friend, who he had lost to the Great War of 2016, but they threw it in his face, laughing at how 'pathetically weak he was'

He gasped when he heard footsteps behind him. His former teammates could not have gotten this far without the help of a pshycic type. Once he realized this, he ran faster and deeper into the Lostlorn forest, hoping that he would not be followed by those traitors. Twigs and pebbles battered his arms and legs, leaving small scratches in their wake.

Deeper and deeper he ran, and before long he could hear no sound of any living pokemon or human. He was alone, finally alone...


	3. 3: Houndoom

The black creature stalked the forests nightly. Tonight was no different. Sniffing the ground, he lifted his head and ran towards the scent he picked up. If he was right, this was the last of the abandoned.

As he arrived, he found a baby pokemon abandoned by its parents. The pokemon looked at the creature in fear. She tried to crawl away, but the black dog gently grabbed her with his teeth. He then ran towards his den, where he watched over the young pokemon with a critical eye.

After the young pokemon settled down, the black creature grabbed some food and offered it to the pup. She looked back and forth between the dark pokemon and the food before deciding to try the food. She hesitantly bit at the meat before realizing that he meant no harm. The older one smirked as the pup devoured it. The baby pokemon yawned and snuggled up to her rescuer before falling peacefully asleep.


	4. 4: Uxie

Special announcement: If anyone wants a pokemon put on this story, review or PM me. I will say who suggested the pokemon. IF you are an author, I will post a link to a story that you wrote of your choosing in the beginning. So... Review!

* * *

The being of knowledge sighed in relaxation. It had been awhile since he got to relax, with all the meetings that had been going on. Not to mention Groudon and Kyogre decided to take their fight to the throne room, right as Arceus fully relaxed...

He shivered at what had happened. Opening his eyes for the first time in years, he sunk further into the hot spring. His body was thanking him for the rest that he desperately needed.

The sound of soft footsteps alerted the being of knowledge to another presence. He quickly closed his eyes and he slowly rose out of the spring. He teleported away before the presence could reach the legendary pokemon.


End file.
